


凛冬之吻

by 7infinity



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7infinity/pseuds/7infinity
Summary: 迹部与忍足共享着一个秘密。
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Oshitari Yuushi
Kudos: 5





	凛冬之吻

**Author's Note:**

> 非原著背景，应朋友之邀写的幻想风格，写了好几版都不是很满意，或许会有后续，或许不会有，姑且先把这版放在这里。

1.  
“在春神将碧绿的双目遗落于塞伊顺平原的同时，冬神的宝血则在多忒广袤的荒野下静静流淌。”  
正如大陆上家喻户晓的神话故事里讲的那样，以冬城为主城的北地多忒常年笼罩在寒风和霜雪中，而东方富饶的塞伊顺平原，连年风调雨顺，坐落于这片沃土上繁华的春城则又被称为明珠之城。  
根据教廷的记载，二十年前，生于西海群岛上的神子幸村精市接受神谕，骑着一头黑龙来到春城，建立起教廷以向大陆万民传播福祉，引导他们远离七罪，此后便不知去向。  
而二十年后的今日，对野蛮无序、恶欲横行的多忒居民感到不满的教廷，开始试图向北方的荒原传扬教义。

2.  
冬城今天罕有地见到了一会儿太阳，厚重的铅灰色阴云像被撕开了一道小小的裂缝，从其中逃出来的阳光吝啬地在覆满白雪的屋顶和满是煤灰的泥泞路面上洒了薄薄一层，没多久就被凛冽的寒风卷走了。  
忍足侑士进了酒馆，一眼就在人群的最中央找到了向日岳人，他正在同从东方远游而来的诗人争吵，为不久前迹部把前来索要税收的主教从议政厅里撵出来的那场闹剧。  
不同于大陆其他地区的富饶多产，在常年被寒风和冰雪所统治的多忒，只有少的可怜的作物产量，大部分地区必须依赖渔猎维持人口生存。而传说中的冬神宝血，长期以来都被认为只象征着多忒地下的暗河——直到三年前，一车冷钢矿石从冬城城外的矿洞里运出来为止。  
势单力薄的诗人坚持认为此地的人们过于放纵欲念却不敬神，店里的本地人则纷纷对此嗤之以鼻。  
向日身后坐着的老矿工哐地把酒杯磕在桌沿上：“我们从来没有从主那里得到过眷顾，更别提什么神子和黑龙了！和教堂里的木雕泥塑相比，我宁愿去信仰矿产和煤炭！”  
酒客们纷纷附和，显然每个人都有一大堆牢骚积压在肚子里，诗人恼火地反驳道：“这就是你们选择向投机者迹部效忠的原因吗？为了几个沾满煤灰的铜板？”  
向日大声地嘘他，这种时候他总是十分牙尖嘴利：“那可不是‘几个‘铜板！你为什么不到教堂去，请教士们用香油填满你虔诚的肚子呢？”  
冬城主教吝啬的名声无人不知，酒客们立刻拍着桌子哄笑起来，诗人涨红了脸，他微弱的抗议已经被笑声的浪潮淹没了。向日赢了论战，颇为自得地环顾四周时才注意到站在角落里的好友，那披着长长披风的蓝发青年向他比了几个手势，尔后就像来时一样，身形神不知鬼不觉地消弭了。  
“这两个家伙，整天神神叨叨的。”向日耸了耸肩。  
忍足派来的这个魔法使向他比划的事冬城守备军之间常用的暗号，他们的领袖，一周前离开冬城的迹部快要回来了，向日得去他们往常碰头的地方等待。

3.  
忍足站在城外不远处的哨楼上，呼啸而过的冰风撕扯着暴露在雪地上的一切事物，他的斗篷却像铁浇筑而成的一样纹丝不动。他极目而望，模糊能看到两骑正向此处赶来，像风暴中投射来的两把黑色短匕，不多时已经疾驰到了眼前。  
桦地崇弘的马跑在前面，迹部景吾则慢了几身之距，这不多见，因为他平时总是一马当先地走在所有人前面。他们停在哨塔前，桦地先翻身下马，帮同伴引住了马头，迹部则抬起头，镶着光滑毛边的风帽滑下来，露出他的金发。  
“无礼之徒，“他十分骄矜地抬着下巴，语气却带着几分淡淡的调侃，”还等着我拿箭射你下来吗？“  
他拍了拍马背上挂着的长弓，动作不大，像是顾忌着什么。直到忍足跳下哨楼迎上去，迹部才拉开裹得严严实实的厚斗篷，忍足注意到他握缰的手臂始终抬着，在斗篷中撑起一个小小的空间，一个有着鹅黄色卷发，发间生着两只黑色卷曲羊角的小少年，靠在迹部胸前睡得正香。  
“这就是‘懒惰’？“忍足小心地接过那小孩，他的裤腿下甚至没有双脚，取而代之的是两只兽蹄，除了长相可爱和没有翅膀之外，这孩子暴露出的非人特征和教廷布道时讲过的小恶魔没什么两样。  
“他叫芥川慈郎。“迹部从马上跳下来，活动着一路上都维持着同一姿势的僵硬手腕。”‘懒惰’还没有完全醒，而且找到他的时候我们打了一架，所以这段时间可以不必太操心他。找到幸村要紧。“  
迹部特意叫忍足出城来接人当然不是为了一起傻乎乎地走进城去，那些令人厌恶的教廷走狗最近分出了不少眼线盯着他的宅邸，骑马带着身具异象的慈郎进城绝不是一个好选择。故此忍足特意驾了最豪华的车来，由几乎可以算是迹部代言人的桦地坐在外面驭马，以此掩人耳目。毕竟冬城的居民早已对年轻领主的豪奢见怪不怪，又有厚重的帘子遮挡，有心人也难以窥见车里的情态。  
迹部上了车便把半湿的斗篷从肩上扯下来丢开，在自己的地盘上，他是绝对不愿意让自己受一丁点儿委屈的，忍足太清楚他的习惯，连点心热饮也一并装了车带过来。  
不过迹部这个时候显然没有心思吃点心。  
他瞥了眼熟睡的慈郎，伸手扯了一条薄毯盖住他的脸，便拽着忍足的外袍领子迫使他靠近自己。迹部的吻既热烈又直接，软滑的舌头充满了挑逗性，巡视领地一般沿着忍足的齿列和口腔一寸寸的刮了过去，他吸啜得像在沙漠里挣扎了数日的旅人忽见清泉一样用力，魔力沿着两人缠绵不休的黏膜汩汩地流入他体内。忍足头皮发麻，他再清晰不过地感受到在自己长袍的下面有某处起了反应。  
而迹部握住了那里。  
这确实有点儿刺激。  
分开时忍足克制地按住了迹部的手，向他示意旁边还有个人在。  
“他们居然认为你是‘贪婪’……”他勉强找到了自己的嗓子，“你简直色胆包天。“  
迹部放过了他，他曲起手指弹了一下忍足的那个地方：“谢谢夸奖。“  
接下来两人都没有再动作或者说话，忍足静静坐着等情潮过去，而迹部对于刚才那个吻其实完全没有什么生理反应——他实在很疲惫了。他斜倚着的上半身陷在刺绣软垫里，长腿伸直，一只脚踩着脚踏，另一只则舒舒服服地架在忍足膝盖上，俨然是一个沉迷享乐的纨绔子弟。  
马车安静地吱呀走着，一会儿，忍足又开口问道：“够吗？”他指的是刚才那一吻中，迹部从他这里取得的魔力。  
“……垫个底吧。“金发的青年没什么力气地挥了挥手，他虚指点了点慈郎，”这孩子天分不错，所以‘懒惰’醒来的时候，不太好对付，我动用了‘色欲’的力量，消耗很大。“  
忍足伸手盖在他脸上，拇指有意无意地搓了搓他右眼下的小痣，咕哝了两句晦涩难懂的话，迹部很放松地长长地舒了一口气。  
“如何？我这半路出家的半吊子法师，还满意吗？“忍足笑着问。  
这是两人初识时，迹部说过的话，迹部知道忍足故意噎他，连白眼都懒得翻，哼了一声凑数。

4.  
向日已经在迹部的会客室里百无聊赖地等了三个小时。期间他自己玩了一会儿叠纸牌塔，用羽毛把迹部最喜欢的那张靠背椅升到逼近天花板的高度又降下来，最后在凤身上找到了乐趣。  
即使是在怪胎云集的迹部麾下，凤也怪胎得独树一帜。当你看到他时，很容易联想到神秘的林中精灵。若只看上半身，凤长太郎是一位健壮英俊的白发青年，但从腰部起，他的下半身是一匹白色的雄鹿躯干，教廷的教士们时常诟病于他的异种血统，不过没什么人听他们的闲话。但凡是个有眼睛的人，都看得出凤具有多么宝贵的品德。  
此刻，这位腼腆温和的半鹿人正舒舒服服地侧卧在壁炉边，与他关系最好的宍户亮拿着一把鬃刷为他梳理被毛，穷极无聊的向日蹲在旁边，伸手去拨凤额头上鹿角的枝岔，凤当然是不可能拒绝的，宍户几次伸手要撵他，最后也放弃了，三人相安无事地待了一会儿，庭院里终于传来了车声，是迹部、忍足和桦地回来了。  
迹部的脸色不太好看，忍足悄悄地冲他们摇摇头：“回来的时候又被主教堵了，没休息好，还毛着呢。”  
宍户听到教廷两个字时就快要炸了，他翻了一个巨大的白眼：“他们怎么还没死心？还在痴心妄想从迹部手里抠几个子儿出来么？”   
“税款不是关键，”忍足摇摇头，“神子失踪太久了，教廷需要多忒的矿产扩充圣军军备，但……”  
“但多忒绝不可能让他们如愿以偿。”迹部平静地接了下去。  
若非凭着对矿产资源的绝对控制，贫瘠的多忒不可能摆脱教廷圣税的桎梏，迹部家族也难以借此一举拔除冬城里贵族们根基深厚的政治力量。在开出矿脉之前，这块土地上的贫民甚至没有从教廷手里拿到哪怕一个铜板的援助。一旦交出开采权，他们费尽心机获得的，与教廷对面打擂的位置就会立刻失去凭依。  
迹部一上一下地抛着一块打磨到一半的原石——雕琢它们是他的新兴趣——每当它跳跃到半空中时都会在吊灯的光线照射下折射出极为绚烂美丽的光芒。  
忍足觉得迹部看着那块原石的眼神就像往常看着他脚下的这块冰原时一样，充满了支配欲。  
“纠正一个错误，忍足。”迹部说，“教廷扩充圣军军备不是因为神子幸村的失踪，恰恰相反，是因为幸村精市就快要回来了。”  
一直保持着沉默的凤皱眉疑问道：“但，教廷无疑是以神子作为核心……”  
“这次去环谷腹地，我和桦地找到了‘懒惰’，”迹部答非所问地说，他冲着慈郎在的客房方向偏了偏头，“教义的七罪里，‘愤怒’尚在休眠，‘色欲’、‘暴食’和‘嫉妒’的行踪也已在掌握……”  
迹部顿了顿，宍户反应极快，他掰着手指接话道：“而你是‘贪婪’……”  
迹部意味不明地笑了，他瞥了忍足一眼，对方状似无事地、安静地回望着他。  
“还剩‘傲慢’，你们对此没有点什么看法吗？”  
向日匪夷所思地瞪着他：“告诉我你不是那个意思。”  
“我就是这个意思——‘神子’幸村精市就是七罪之首的‘傲慢’。”  
会客室里一片寂静。  
作为教廷象征的幸村精市本人，就是教廷主张反对的七罪之首，“傲慢”的化身，迹部在获知这个消息时，惊愕不亚于他的同伴们，他十分体谅地为他们留出了缓冲时间。  
宍户花了很长时间才找回自己的声音：“那么你说，幸村精市就快要回来了，又是什么意思？你已知晓他的下落了吗？”  
迹部充满兴味而又神秘地摇了摇头：“方法现在还不方便说。但七罪都出自人欲这一根源，或多或少有点感应，至少我知道他还活着。最重要的是，教廷也一直在找他。”  
“一个与教义相悖的象征，活着的幸村精市对现在的教廷不是件好事。”忍足接口道。  
迹部忽地笑了：“不错，但对我们可不一定，只要他还活着，他的存在就是多忒最坚固的屏障。  
“教廷既然需要多忒的税收和矿脉，我们不妨送他们一件大礼。”

5.  
在所有人都散去后，忍足受邀和迹部共进宵夜，但他们却没有去餐厅，而是一前一后地上楼，走进走廊尽头——迹部的卧室。  
同僚们或许对他与迹部在夜幕降临时的纠缠心知肚明，但唯有一个秘密，是只有他和迹部两人共同分享的。  
忍足坐在床沿，他的头不自觉地仰高了，天花板上按星辰排布镶嵌的宝石映在他深紫色的眼里，他却怎么都分不清楚它们都分属于哪一个星座。这一切都源于埋在他双腿之间的那颗不老实的金色脑袋。  
迹部很会吸，不过也很少给他做这个，因为“难吃”，大多数时间他喜欢被忍足直接释放在里面。今天之所以这么主动，泰半是因为直接吞咽体液所带来的魔力补充更加直接有效。  
不过其实要吸也不太容易。  
迹部深含了忍足一会儿，感到被饱满的前端压迫得喉口都有些胀痛了，然而那根湿漉漉的玩意儿就像他那扑克脸的主人一样慢热，没有丝毫放松的意思。他能清晰地感受到从忍足的身体里传来的，和他出自本源的魔力脉动，然而除了极少的一点通过忍足前端渗出的腺液流到他口中以外，绝大多数都看得到吃不到。

焦灼。渴望。  
七罪中唯一被分割成两部分的色欲，一半属于忍足，一半属于他。  
他们将终生难以摆脱这不知是诅咒还是祝福的东西。

忍足对魔法的波动非常有敏锐的感触，这也是他成年后半路出家，还能从容地从刺客转化成魔法师的原因。在感觉到迹部身体异样的那一霎那，他干脆地托住迹部的下巴，强迫他抬起头，迹部原有的蓝色双眼已经被野兽般的竖瞳所取代，他赤裸的肩膀、小臂甚至双腿上也隐隐出现了鳞片的金属光泽——龙的体征。  
迹部没有龙血，世间仅存的真龙已经在二十年前和幸村一起失去踪迹。这是‘色欲’之罪具现于人身时的体现，就如同白天慈郎难以抑制‘懒惰’时，会生出羊角与蹄足一样。  
迹部的双眼在竖瞳与蓝眼之间几度变化，这几天的远行与战斗消耗了他绝大多数的力量，又没能及时得到补充，他压抑着喘息，试图再次把忍足的东西含进嘴里，汲取里面丰厚的魔力。  
忍足扣住了他的下巴，他平时总是冷淡地把法袍的领子拉到最高，现在却一反往常的冷静和轻柔，或者说，他故意忍着不射，本来就因为他等待着这一刻的迹部。  
他对待自己的动作就像对待迹部时一样粗暴，简单而直接地握住、滑动，再普通不过的外力刺激，而迹部此时的神情才是他真正的催化剂……  
迹部咳嗽起来。他的头发、脸颊、胸膛都被忍足弄得脏兮兮的，忍足用手指刮下那些液体送进他嘴里，喂他吃下去。  
那之后他们连床都没有上，迹部卧室的地毯厚实柔软到令人不满的程度，忍足很快地在地毯上顶开他，魔法师温热的皮肉贴着冰冷的鳞片，源源不断地将魔力输送过来。庭院里洁白的雪地映得半个天花板都是白亮的，天花板上数不清的宝石星辰又将雪光投射下来，他们在虚假的星光里交欢。

一切都平息以后，忍足从背后抱着这条金色的伪龙，迹部的尾椎骨在刚才那场变化中延伸出一条鳞尾，因此忍足不能像平时那样把自己嵌在他温暖的体内；但迹部显然在记刚才他刻意忍耐的仇，那条布满细小鳞片的尾巴缓缓地蹭着忍足下面，既刺痛又麻痒。  
忍足欲盖弥彰地清了清嗓子，试图找个话题转移一下注意力：“……那么，你打算什么时候再告诉岳人他们，其实‘色欲’就是你我的事。”  
迹部懒洋洋地翻了个身面对他，他对自己刚才在忍足脖子上嘬出来的那一块红斑的形状感到十分满意，琢磨着换个地方再留一块。  
“所有人都觉得我不是‘傲慢’，就是‘贪婪’。这不是挺不错的么。”他最终把落点选定在忍足左胸，在那儿有一朵冰封玫瑰的图案，迹部犹豫再三，最终只是在花瓣上落下轻轻一吻，“姑且用这误会来为我们打掩护吧，在真正的‘贪婪’现身之前。”

6.  
科尔主教坐在议政厅的等候室里，他焦躁地转动着手指上的极光石戒指，这颗硕大斑斓的宝石伴随着他从一个小小的教士一步步地爬到了如今的主教之位，其昂贵价值也在不少重要场合为他增光添色。但在如今的多忒，它已经不值什么钱了。矿工们的手里有着大把的原石，如果他们愿意，甚至可以让那些该死的脸上沾着泥巴的小崽子们当做弹子在地上滚着玩。  
该死的多忒，该死的迹部，该死的……矿产！  
他仍然记得上次来此时的情景，鉴于多忒矿产的连年增收，教廷有意调高在此地征收的圣税比例，但迹部拒绝了，非但如此，那个不知天高地厚的蠢货甚至直接命令近卫将他赶了出去。  
那一次的耻辱让科尔主教恨得牙痒痒，但他仍然又一次走进这个房间，他是来低头的。  
驻扎在与多忒接壤的多忒的群星高地，一度被教廷引以为傲的群星骑士团团长手冢国光刺杀了圣堂主教和领主，宣布叛变，在接受这个沉重打击之余，教廷必须从附近地区调取守备军平叛。科尔不得不捏着鼻子再次登门。  
然而接待他的不是迹部，而是暂时代替他的存在，监督冬城的榊太郎。他的说辞是边境的某个矿区出了问题，迹部带着一小部分守备军前去查看，但科尔百分之百确定这个油滑的家伙并未说出完整的实情。  
他的不祥预感并未出错。此刻的迹部的的确确在等待着和手冢国光的会面。

群星高地得名于此地晴朗的夜空，在此坐落着教廷十分看重的群星教堂，和以此为依托发展繁荣的城市米斯柯兰达，但手冢国光和他的军队并未驻扎在城内，他的驻军与迹部带来的人马隔着一片低平的河谷遥遥相望。  
和沸沸扬扬的‘变节者’的传言不同，手冢本人是个年轻单薄的青年，但黑色与深红交错的重甲穿在他的身上，也并没有压过他本身冰冷强悍的气势。在见到他的一瞬间，三人都感受到了出自同源的魔力振幅。  
“这太荒谬了。”迹部打量着这个几乎可以说是骑士模板的男人，“又一个羊群里的叛徒？你是怎么混进教廷里去的？”  
手冢大概不是一个喜欢开玩笑的人，对于迹部不太尊重的讥讽，也只是扬扬手，丢给他他一本有些破烂的经文。  
“《神谕之三》记载，恶魔将从炼狱伸出肮脏的爪子，将七种恶念投放于现世不敬神的叛逆者身上，灾祸经他们之手散布向全世界。”他平静地说，“不巧，现在我的头衔是变节者。”


End file.
